ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Promathia
This page has some semi-false information... Plus, why is he considered an aern? Just 'cause Zam said so? Yeah, he looks a lot like one, but I don't think that's enough to classify him as one. By the way, off-topic but there's a rather amusing post by someone on the Promathia page on Zam http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/bestiary.html?fmob=3679 where someone says they got the game 3 weeks ago and asks if someone can help them with all of the final missions. (Not insulting the guy, I just found this silly.) ANYWAY, this page really needs to be fixed up. Sorry if I came off insulting on the Zam guy. >_> --Jopasopa 11:17, 30 September 2006 (EDT) I'm only wondering if it's an aern or not, because it looks like one. The only way you can tell though, is to use blue magic of the appropriate type of blue magic ( Luminians <-> Lumorians ) Tahngarthor 04:55, 22 January 2007 (EST) Requested Move I don't see why this article needs "(God)" at the end of it's name. The article for just "Promathia" is a redirect here. This page should be moved to Promathia instead of it being a redirect. It just doesn't make sense. --Ganiman 15:50, 29 January 2007 (EST) Move: Per above. --Joped 16:29, 25 February 2007 (EST) Comment: There should still be a Promathia (God) page though, for story information (since this is just an NM article). --Toksyuryel 21:10, 2 March 2007 (EST) Comment: That kind of stuff could still be here, much like how Tzee Xicu's page contains her Tribune article and the Jailers' pages talk a bit about what they are supposed to represent. --Joped 21:25, 2 March 2007 (EST) Meteor Confusion could we adjust the info regarding him casting Meteor on his second form? it suggests to me that he only casts meteor every 60 sec. this is somewhat true, he did cast a spell every 60 sec however it was either Meteor or Coment not just Meteor, it was one or the other.. the info seems misleading to me.. not a big deal I guess but if we're going for accuracy here.. I think it should be more specific Gov 14:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) "He drops a giant freaking space rock on you every minute" --Lordshadow 14:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Possible Historical Background? Feel free to rewrite this if/as needed, but I literally facepalmed while running the mythological references from the Final Fantasy series through my head. This came to mind: Is it possible that "Promathia" as a permutation of "Prometheus" from Greek myth? The name is similar (not exact, I know), "Promathia" in Japanese being "Puromashia" and "Prometheus" roughly being "Puromashiusu." (My JP is terrible, lol). "Promethea" (similar, if not the same pronunciation as "Promathia") appears as the title to an Alan Moore (of "Watchmen" fame) graphic novel, and is a feminine take on the name "Prometheus." Some irony, given Promathia is a God and not a Goddess. What supports my theory? A. In Greek myth, Prometheus was punished by Zeus for taking fire from the Gods and giving it to mortals. He was bound to a rock, presumably by chains. "Chains of Prometheus" => "Chains of Promathia"? Seems a likely parallel to me. B. Prometheus, as part of his punishment, was cursed to his liver being devoured every day by an eagle, only to have it regenerate each night before the torment repeats itself. The Japanese title for CoP translates as "Curse of Promathia." Also, there is a theme of death and resurrection of Promathia, a possible parallel to Prometheus' constant "death" (liver being eaten) and "resurrection" (liver regenerating overnight). Just to point out, the back of he box for CoP: "Promathia is bound in chains; his confinement is said to be a limitation he has placed upon himself." while if I recall the story correctly, the chains were placed on him as punishment for cursing the 5 races. I'd have to recheck this part, of course. The contradiction to my theory is of course is that Prometheus is a bringer of light (Fire) to the world, Promathia is a harbringer of darkness, the Twilight God. Unless that is you consider that the 5 races are as much Promathia's children as they are Altana's (Yve'noile actually says this at some point, I forget where.), that is. EDIT: DIT: CoP 8-4 closing CS where you get your ring: Esha'ntarl: Yve'noile spoke to me before we parted ways. She said, "As I gazed upon her perfection, I realized I could not be a part her. I wondered who I could possibly be." Let me know what you think, I didn't want to add this to the article til it's had some review.Crayne 20:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Chains of.... confusion looking at the abilities used (each sepearate chain) and the "light" that protects it, I've noticed a contradiction to each Light's page. Such as Light of Mea is said to protect Mithra in fight, where as the actual page for Light of Mea shows it protects Elvaan. Seeing as I, an Elvaan, had to recover the Light of Mea, I'm going to assume that this page is wrong, and will adjust accordingly. --Grabelli 23:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Chains of Alter Egos Here's a question - does Promathia use the Chains of x special attacks on alter egos? And if he does, how do you prevent it from connecting? PlasmaRipper (talk) 20:03, May 20, 2015 (UTC)